Update 1.9
Update 1.9 is an upcoming Update to be released in 123124 days for Android, Windows phone, Amazon devices,IOS The level Blast Processing has been confirmed along with Theory of Everything 2. Prior to the release of the 1.8 update, Robert Topala said in a conversation at Touch Arcade Forums: "I have a lot of ideas for update 1.9 that could be huge for the game, but more on that after I release 1.8... muahaha" ''Previews'' Topala posted his first sneak preview image, showing five icons wearing different-colored headphones. It was revealed in a future hint image that it represented the custom music option and likely the icons may not get headphones. On August 26, 2014, Topala created another image depicting three-dimensional blocks, arousing much excitement among Geometry Dash players. He continued with the idea on August 28, posting a picture on Facebook about what could be built using the blocks. On September 6, 2014, another image was posted through Topala's social media accounts featuring several different new map components that would be used in future levels of Geometry Dash. This included two new icons, gear-like obstacles, and various different unknown types of blocks. The most prominent feature was a new thick blue portal that would likely result in another game mode being introduced. It was also released to the public that Topala would release the game to Steam, a popular internet-based social media platform. On September 14, 2014, RobTop released an image on Facebook. It has a blast and processor for Blast Processing by Waterflame'' and a book, an infinity symbol, and a "2" for' 'Theory of Everything 2 by'' DJ Nate, ''with the latter likely to be the demon level, following similar lines to Update 1.6.'' On September 21, 2014, another image was posted through Facebook and Twitter for the new "Custom Music" feature that will allow players to include music from Newgrounds in their custom levels. The image includes 10 icons with headphones at the bottom. It was the first picture to indicate that the update was work in progress. Upon the release of the image, Topala said that a sneak peek video for the next levels would be coming soon. On September 28, 2014, Topala officially released the sneak peek video. The new, blue portal changed the icon to an arrow-like object similar to Wave Wave. It featured the level Blast Processing. On October 10, 2014, he also officially released another sneak peek video featuring the level, Theory of Everything 2. Upon closer look, the sneak peek has a background tunnel-like and a new design of ship was used. Topala was also using a mouse to do the video, indicating that he may have been using the to-be-released Steam version of the game. On October 18, 2014, Topala confirmed that the update would be released soon after he had fixed a minor issues in the backup and music systems. He also said he was working on the Steam version, and hinted on the Update 2.0. Sneak Peek Introductions As listed on Topala's Facebook post:: * New level "Blast Processing" * New level "Theory of Everything 2" * New "Wave" game mode * New music system. Build and share levels using custom music from Newgrounds.com * Backup system. Store and sync your progress between devices and platforms * User account system. (Unique user names and backup, will include more in update 2.0) * New achievements, colors and icons * Lots of new details and level objects * Everyplay support for Android * Customize the color of objects in the level editor (including 4 custom color channels) * Color coding in editor to make different objects more clear * New search options * Improved server performance for downloading levels * Copy/paste support in editor. (not duplicate, paste object anywhere in the level) * Level editor object limit increased to 15,000 * Lots of bug fixes and improvements Trivia * The new arrow form was inspired by the mechanics of the mobile game Wave Wave. It is supposed the concept was brought to light by popular player, Darnoc, who created a level (also named Wave Wave) mimicking its mechanics using condensed groups of gravity rings with the UFO. * This is the first update that included a second version of a main level song: Theory of Everything 2 * This is the second update that includes two new main levels. (1.6 with Electroman Adventures and Clubstep, and now 1.9 with Blast Processing and Theory of Everything 2) Photos update1.9cool.png phone.png Bv-sbODCMAAwktE.png large.png 10357780_358402904311473_6395351959445388127_o.png|Examples of what can be built using the new object/settings in 1.9 1.9 music hint.png|Soundtrack hint for 1.9 1654402_368741183277645_5268123249751224995_n.png|Custom Music 1.9 Update Blast.jpg|new blue portal Links * https://www.youtube.com/user/RobTopGames (YouTube Channel) kötfärslimpa * https://www.facebook.com/geometrydash (Facebook Account) * https://twitter.com/RobTopGames (Twitter Account) * http://forums.toucharcade.com/showthread.php?t=203823 (Touch Arcade Forums)